


Awakening Hope

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alot of angst, Angst, FROM CHAPTER 1 ONWARD, Fluff and Angst, I SAID MAJOR SPOILERS!, ITS EVERY DAMN SPOILER YOU COULD EVEN I M A G I N E, M/M, Major DRV3 Spoilers, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: Major NDRV3 Spoilers, so if I write the summary here I can basically endanger someone's un-spoiled mind.Anyways..Saihara and Kokichi have dealt with some problems in the killing game, but what about after it?I mean.. What can go wrong with those two, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad memekantsumiki if u want to see my fanfics before everyone  
> ;))))))  
> pls  
> anyways  
> Last warning  
> THIS  
> HAS  
> SPOILERS.

... It was a fine evening. Birds chirping could be hear from the distance, and it was merely summer, which meant that it was supposed to be a burning hell - But as it seems, today was an exception. The temperature wasn't cold or hot - A midterm one.  
Most people decided to go for a walk rather than the beach today, others just staid home and spent time using their computers or smartphones. After all, society is controlled by technology in some sort of way.  
But... There are other people in the world rather than your usual society member.  
A boy with dark blue-ish hair, piercing dead yellowish eyes, pale skin and a short female looking stature walked down the streets. Usually they'd be extremely full, but since it was summer, people would go to other places more often.  
Standing on the sidewalk, he brought his phone out of his pant's pocket and checked the time. 2pm. After he was done taking a look at it, he proceeded to put it back in it's original place, crossing the street.  
He stood in front of a building, looking at the ground for a moment, which resulted on his bangs covering most of his face.  
Thoughts enveloped the boy's mind, he felt slightly trapped when he remembered the reason he visited this hospital everyday, sometimes at the same time, others in other.  
As he finally looked up, he gazed at the name of the place.  
" Hope Restoration Hospital."  
Just the word hope gave him chills, let us not speak about the other word that'd make anyone tremble - Despair.  
After the end of the 53rd season of the Killing Game Show, Danganronpa, the survivors had woken up. Apparently, since it was against law, they were put in the Neo World Program, which was basically a virtual reality. It was previously used, and since the damage used to be too big, in the 53rd season they lowered the risk with the help of the team's main engineer, Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic.  
Lowering the risk made the survivors able to wake up with no signs of pain and such, and the dead people were only put in a coma. According to their damage would mean it'd take more time or less time.  
The first people to wake up were Kaede and Rantaro, followed by the others.  
But there was one person - The one who experienced the most violent and cruel death that hadn't woken up.  
None other than Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Not only was his death cruel and he made his own trial a giant mess filled with tears, but he made everything happen. First poisoned then crushed to death - He planned until a certain point for sure. He even fooled Maki Harukawa.  
He made a work of genius in this killing game, but of course, with luck comes unluck. His death had major consequences to his real body.  
The others also had consequences too, but nothing as serious as his case. The other students also experienced different psychological traumas, even developed fear for their weapon of crime, distrusted the others too. Especially Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Folklorist. Let us not even talk about Tsumugi Shirogane, the mastermind. What she did was cruel.  
Eventually, everyone worked it out and learnt how to forgive themselves, though, some had more distrust in eachother than the others. But this factor is not important, after all past is past.  
Kokichi Ouma was being constantly monitored by Mikan Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse and Matsuda Yasuke, Ultimate Neurologist. And this hadn't been going for a short period of time - In fact, Ouma had been in a coma for the past 365 days.  
A whole year.  
The only person that visited him was Saihara Shuuichi. Even though they held past grudges against eachother, they knew that they could get through it anyways. Even if they had past fights, they were still... Friends? Classmates? It was hard to define it when Kokichi himself wasn't awake to assure him.  
As he stepped in the hospital, the sounds of machines could be heard from afar. Chit chattering from nurses and a few patients (Though, those were very silent. They had to respect others too in the end.)  
As he walked towards the receptionist, she opened a warm smile. By that time, she already knew who he was. Well, most of the crew already knew him. Often they would ask Saihara about how things were going with Akamatsu - Everyone expected them to date, but Shuuichi saw her as nothing else but a friend. She always supported him, so there was nothing wrong with not experiencing love towards her. Besides, she had a crush on Miu (Even though she is like... The weirdest one of them all.).  
He and the receptionist chatted a bit, only to end with her giving him a card to go to Kokichi's room and pointing him the directions. He nodded and smiled shyly towards her.  
" Thank you, Shizue-san. I hope we can chat again later. "  
He spoke quietly as he walked towards Kokichi's room, opening the door only to be greeted by an unusual sight.  
The room that was pale white, the only colors being of the monitor's, the flowers that Saihara always left there and Kokichi himself, had now added a new color.  
The sun's rays lightened the room with a pale orange mixed with yellow, the sunshine hitting the sleeping Supreme Leader's pale features, that seemed even more visible with the new light.  
Though, only half of his body was seen. The lower half was covered by a white sheet, that covered from half of his torso to below, since it was bigger, parts of the cloth lingered on both sides of the bed.  
After a year, Ouma's hair had grown longer. It almost hit his shoulders, yet, the hairstyle surprisingly didnt change. His fringe covered almost entirely his face.  
On the right side of the mattress laid a comfy chair, which was bought by Saihara himself.  
The detective had his eyes wide open, only to shake his head. He was way too shaken with this scenario, it was unusual, but not that special.  
He made his way to the chair, sitting down as he looked at the calm expression resting on Kokichi's face.  
In that game, there was not a single second where the liar wouldn't exaggerate with his emotions - Either he was grinning evilly, or crying and whining, or angry. How he really felt was still unknown to Saihara.  
With a slight frown, Saihara took hold of Kokichi's hand with his own's. He really didn't know why he did that, but... It just felt right.  
It really did.  
Slowly he inched himself closer to Kokichi's body, still not standing up.  
He rested his face with one of his arms, which laid comfortably on the hospital's mattress.  
Suddenly, he felt his lips tremble and warm tears slip from his eyes.  
Why was he crying? This is weird. This is unusual. He only felt bad for Kokichi, right? Then why did his chest weigh so much? Why was this hurting?  
" Kokichi... I-I wonder if you can hear me. Maybe you can.. "  
He spoke quietly, fixing his position but still not letting go of the smaller boy's hand. With his sleeves, he wiped his tears away, taking back his composure as he inhaled deeply.  
" You know... Everyone is healing slowly from the wounds caused by the killing game. Akamatsu-san is worried about you, and even if the others don't seem to care, they are too. It has been such a long time since we heard your voice... Your lies, your jokes. Even if they pissed me off, I still enjoyed solving the mystery you are. "  
Saihara glanced at the window, a warm smile replacing his frown. He remembered the moments in the game and how terrifying it was to fear for his life, but fun to spend time with his classmates.  
"..I wish you would wake up. I-I hated the fact that I couldn't figure you out. Remember when I yelled at you saying you'd forever be alone?... I regret. You are not alone. I'm sorry... Did that hurt you, I wonder everyday? Maybe. But.. You know.. What really bugs me... Is will you wake up? Everyone is waiting, Kokichi. Please... Forgive me for leaving you alone when you needed someone.. I'm so sorry. "  
He finished speaking, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. Even though the smile was still on his face, his heart hurt.  
He slowly lost hope on Kokichi not waking up, but he knew he would not give up on him, no matter what.  
Suddenly, something... Peculiar happened.  
"... Saihara-chan? "  
A voice suddenly spoke.  
That voice that he knew better than he knew how to breathe - That pitched voice, with that childish and mysterious tone.. That one that haunted him every day.  
His head turned faster than the lightining to look at Kokichi's face.  
His eyes were fluttered open, amethyst orbs gazing at him. His expression hadn't changed much, except his eyes were finally open. After an entire year, Kokichi Ouma woke up.  
Saihara's eyes widened as he let go of Kokichi's hand, immediately embracing him in a hug.  
But before he could tighten him, he heard a loud sob.  
" STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO! "  
The supreme leader yelled, groaning in pain as he pushed Saihara away, letting out a loud yelp as he moved his arms.  
His breath was unstable, his whole expression seemed panicked and his eyes were filled with tears.  
Shuuichi instantly panicked.  
" Ko- Ouma-kun, w-what happened?! I-I'm sorry! "  
He spoke, fully anxious. He had completely forgotten that his physical body was still in pain.  
Before he could take an action, a few doctors entered the room, and Kokichi was still groaning in pain, his eyes reddening from the tears.  
Shuuichi was kicked out of the room.  
He'd come back tomorrow.


	2. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara tries again. Does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guess who decided to continue this  
> so some things may not connect to last chapter but lets content ourselves with that, dont complain, i'll cry wjgkekfkr  
> its 02:20am and i needed gay shit. hope u enjoy

It is what it is, Shuuichi thought, quietly. After that incident, his mind went blank. He had promised himself he’d come by the next day, but he didn’t. He was afraid to. Every time he got determined enough to stand up and decide to go to the hospital, he would feel numb, and the world would slowly shrink. Shrink, shrink, shrink. It was so small that his breath was stolen, oxygen couldn’t circulate freely through the room and all the air inside his lungs was consumed by an invisible presence. It wasn’t like he wanted to feel this way, he really wanted to be by Kokichi’s side and.. Just help him. Protect him while he was awoke, those mesmerizing amethyst eyes that pierced through his skin so strongly that would make him feel pure fear if he felt it on him for way too long. His fragile, petite body – Milky white skin that seemed and felt so smooth, any rough touch already marking him like the steamy glass of one of those boxer showers. And boy, boy. His beautiful purple locks, highlighted with violets on the tips, those beautiful bangs covering his beautiful facade, his hair even defied gravity. He was so worried about memorizing every little detail of what made Kokichi Ouma a person that he forgot to analyze his personality thoroughly. The entire existence of Kokichi simply depended on his personality, his innocent looks obviously deflected his personality. Angelic, yet, diabolic. White lies. And that’s what made their relationship what it is. Rivalry, yet, he still felt an odd friendly vibe from Ouma. Despite his cruel, cruel words, Ouma did not show a single shred of hurt, sadness, or destruction. Before he died, Saihara didn’t apologize. He didn’t apologize for not giving the love that Ouma was missing, he didn’t try to make anything different to understand that mystery in front of him. The tip of his fingers laid on the mystery for a brief second before his hand retreated, afraid of what he’d find. But Kokichi Ouma did not mind. He didn’t give a single fuck about everyone’s opinions. But that was a lie, wasn’t it? If Shuuichi had paid more attention of how words can leave deep, gruesome scars. He should know of all people. But why did he fail on it? Because of him, Kokichi Ouma got crushed to death. Even so, his death awoke something in Shuuichi. Seeing how he tried so hard to help everyone, despite still holding a bit of a grudge, hope mixed with despair. He was broken inside and outside, and everyone noticed it. But Kokichi Ouma was the one who completely broke him down into a million pieces, yet, kept him intact. Even if his death was his fault, it made him end the game. And now that it was over, he was still not over the mystery that is Ouma. And that is why he can’t give up on his visits yet. One week without visiting Kokichi, he could do it. He just – Just needed that cap. And that’s what he did. Just his casual black clothes with his cap, hiding himself from any gazes if he walked through the streets, no need to panic. People are looking, but they can’t see how weak and shameful you are if you’re under this cap. Everything is okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. He convinced himself of that while he made his way to the hospital, talking to the nurses for a few seconds before visiting Kokichi. The sight he was presented with as he entered the room was an interesting – No, soothing one. His mouth gaped as he stared at the scenario silently. Kokichi stared out of the window of his hospital room, a longing look on the windows to his soul – A serene expression on his face, despite looking quite dead. The purple hues of his contrasted with the warm tones of a fine evening. His purple locks danced with the gentle breeze, along with the white and transparent curtains that today didn’t stop the light from invading this sterilized room, smelling like chemicals, yet, just this once, the sweet scent of actual oxygen taking place. The way Kokichi’s back was straightened despite him supposedly being in pain, sitting up and his blankets sprawled across the bed, his hands on his lap. He looked horrible with those boring, light cyan hospital gowns, compared to the white obnoxious, yet, ripped suit, along with his trademarked checkered scarf. Those absurd belts all over his body, those edgy chains, they looked so much better in Kokichi rather than this painfully boring cyan. That sight was killed off as Ouma noticed Shuuichi in the room, his lips shut. Saihara’s lips also shut as he fully entered the room this time instead of stopping at the door, closing it behind him as he sat down on the chair, pulling his hat up a little, and his heart stopped for a second. Ouma’s eyes that he adored so much looked horrible. Not as if he didn’t have them or they changed colors or anything – They just looked dead. There was not a single glimpse of life in that stare, not a smile, not a tinge of happiness. It was almost black and white, in a way. It was disheartening and it hurt him to see Kokichi like that. Without a thought, he took the shorter boy’s hand in his own’s, observing each of his bones and veins contrasting against his deathly pale color. Ouma didn’t move. The anxious boy bit his lip nervously before he broke down into a silent crying. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel at this moment, but seeing one of his friends alive but looking so dead was hurting him. And the fact that it was Ouma, the brightest person he knew, the person whose smile could brighten up an entire dark room, just made it even more harmful. He didn’t want to ask about it because he was sure Kokichi would push him off. “ Cap. “ The monotone tone on Kokichi’s childish voice broke him even more, he felt his gaze consuming him from the outside, pulling his hat down. He couldn’t face Kokichi looking this weak and.. pathetic. “ Give it. “ Now he demanded. Saihara couldn’t say anything, hiding his tears was hard, he couldn’t break down more than that. He felt like a castle of glass hit by a really strong and heavy hammer at full force, and he couldn’t do anything about it as the glass shattered into thousands of shards, his glassy throne long gone. Feelings aren’t forever, but this one felt like an eternity. His hat was stolen from him, being thrown across the room as he stared down at the ground, only side glancing at his accessory being flung away, his source of comfort was gone. But he still didn’t let go of Kokichi’s hand. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to. It was his only source of warmth and trust now, he didn’t want Ouma to slip away again. “ Nishishi. Saihara-chan doesn’t have his hat anymore. “ The cheerful tone wasn’t back, but it sure showed a bit more. He decided to look up, and a small smile opened up as he saw that brightness back in Kokichi’s eyes, a small, deformed smile on his lips. Tears fell down from his eyes, his sight blurry, but he would still keep it in his memory. Loving friends can hurt, and that’s why he wanted to be there for Kokichi. To help him not to get hurt. But he’d never need any cap or sight if it meant Ouma would be happy again. Akamatsu, Amami – Everyone managed to find their happiness after despair. Ouma needed some happiness too, and he’d make sure to find that. He gently rubbed Ouma’s hand with his thumb, biting his lip as more tears streamed down his face, him being afraid to lift it up again. He heard Ouma sigh, and he felt fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down. “ Let’s talk. I’m bored. “ Typical. This Supreme Leader would do it. Ask for it. With his other hand, he wiped away his tears, taking a deep breath before nodding. Stay calm. Stay calm. Nothing would hurt. No one would hurt them, and he’d make sure of that. “ Let’s start this game. Now. So, Saihara-chan… “ […]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt like it thats fine but it is what it is  
> uh  
> so  
> should i continue? tbh, just tell me so yea  
> uh  
> if this continues, expect an actual emotional wreck  
> thanks  
> srry if formatting is shit, cant change my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u cried  
> comment if u can  
> thanks


End file.
